


a REAL Cat Noir

by tbhhczerwony



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug finds a strange machine near the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir tryies it, entering with a black kitten. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “a REAL Cat Noir”

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this fanfiction contains nonsense, (semi) parody, a black cat, a ladybug, a skeleton, kittens, maybe fluff, and more else. And this chapter is a bit short because I had no time for continuing, sorry :’(

«Time to deevilize!» exclaimed Ladybug, catching the Akuma with her magic yoyo. «Gotcha! – Bye-bye little butterfly!».

Cat Noir was looking at her, while she exclaimed “Miraculous Ladybug!” to return everything to normal.

 

Tuesday, 2:00 PM.

Marinette was at home, finishing her homework, Tikki was in her company. Shortly after, she went out home, looking for a place to transform her in Ladybug. Found it, she turned in Ladybug, checking Paris. “There’s something strange…” she thought, looking around. She found a strange machine, it seemed to serve for the teleportation.

Right after, she, next to her, found Cat Noir, that was looking the machine, with something in his hands.

«Hey, what’s this?» asked Cat Noir.

«Oh, hello Cat Noir. I don’t know what’s this… machine».

«I want to try it! Kitty, you want to come with me?»

«Kitty?».

Ladybug looked down, and in his arms stood a little black cat. Cat Noir giggled, looking at the cat, «Isn’t she adorable? I call her Cat Noir Junior» — «The name is suitable in a male, but she’s a female» giggled Ladybug, stroking the little cat. Right after, Cat Noir, together with the kitten, entered in the machine, closing the metal door.

From the machine, was coming out smoke. Ladybug was worried, was calling Cat Noir’s name for a bit, and shortly after, he came out by the machine, he seemed… strange.

«Cat Noir? You’re okay?» she asked.

Cat Noir answered only with a “meow”. It was not the normal “meow” that Cat Noir say habitually; it seemed real.

«Um… is it a yes? And the kitten? Where is she?»

«Perhaps you mean “he”».

Ladybug noticed that was the Cat Noir’s voice. He was in front of her, and he didn’t speak. The kitten came out by the machine. «I was the one talking».

«Cat Noir Junior?! But- …hey ehm… body exchange? The machine did this?!»

«Apparently. And now…?»

«I don’t know, Cat Noir.» Ladybug sighed, «For now, maybe we can stay at Chloe’s home»

«Oh, no, please, not her…».

«Unfortunately yes, she’s the only one that can accommodate us»

Cat Noir sighed, positioning two legs and crossing his arms, «Fine».

«Hey, you’re a real cat now, try to be normal!», Ladybug took in her arms Cat Noir, while took the Cat Noir’s – junior – left hand, going to Chloe’s home.

 

As soon as they arrived, Chloe welcomed them to home. Ladybug put Cat Noir to the arms of Cat Noir Junior.

«Sorry Chloe, I have to do a thing, I’ll be there in a few minutes».

«Oh, take your time, darling!»

“Darling?” Cat Noir thought. Ladybug went out the home, and ran fast into her home, returning Marinette.

«Mom, dad?» – «Yes, Marinette?»

«I’m going to do homework with Alya, I don’t know when I’ll be there»

«That’s all right, Marinette».

They saluted the daughter, while her went out home, Marinette tried to find a place to turning in Ladybug. As soon as she found it, turned in Ladybug and returned in Chloe’s home.


	2. Adrien disappeared — Cat Noir Junior learned to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one rumour was present in Chloe's house: "Adrien disappeared". Ladybug went off Chloe's house to search him, meanwhile Cat Noir and Chloe teached to Cat Noir Junior how to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this chapter is... too long I guess  
> And I don't know if the next chapter will be decent HAHAHAH  
> but, hey, I hope ya like it anyway ;w;

Cat Noir ran toward Ladybug, and she took him in her arms. Meanwhile, Cat Noir Junior in the Cat Noir’s body, was with Chloe. Cat Noir Junior was perplexed by all that the blond girl said. “Maybe I should explain her the situation” Ladybug thought, and together with Cat Noir, walked toward Chloe.

«Hey Chloe, I have to explain you a thing…» Ladybug murmured, almost giggling, nervously. Chloe turned to Ladybug, perplexed.

«What?» she asked – «Well, that Cat Noir next to you, is not the very Cat Noir» — «I am» the kitten spoke. Chloe was shocked «Wha—?!» — «Is for this reason that I asked you to accommodate us» Ladybug commented, «A strange machine turns him in this kitten…».

Chloe acknowledged; she nodded and smiled, she was so happy to have Ladybug and Cat Noir in her home for some day. At dinner time, Mayor Bourgeois was happy to see Ladybug and Cat Noir, he accommodated the two heroes for dinner, then he gave to the cat some cat’s food.

“Ew, and now I should eat this weird thing?!” Cat Noir thought.

Someone knocked on the door; it was the Mayor’s butler. «Natalie from the Adrien’s house asked me to see if Adrien’s here. She said that she didn’t see him from two PM».

«Adrien is not here» Chloe answered. Cat Noir was alarmed, he not warned them, neither Natalie, neither his father. Nervously, he begun to eat his cat’s food; it was very disgusting, but he could do nothing in that moment. Ladybug didn’t know what to do, try to searching Adrien or control Cat Noir, who at that moment was a real black cat? Ladybug got up from the chair, «Maybe I can search him» — «NO— um… well, Ladybug… maybe is dangerous… and… other… ehm…» — «Cat Noir, you know that we are heroes, and you now are a cat, sorry, I can’t take you with me».

Ladybug exited by the room, leaving here Cat Noir together with Cat Noir Junior. «Shi——» the cat murmured. He sighed, and continued to eat cat’s food, he was getting used in that situation; he shook lightly his head, “I’m not a cat! I’m a guy who dresses as a cat for work!” Cat Noir thought.

He finished the cat’s food, leaving Cat Noir Junior – in his body – sit on the table, still eating, since she didn’t know how to eat as a human. Cat Noir went in the hallway, to go in the exit of the palace, to search Ladybug, running.

Looking up, he saw Ladybug, that was doing acrobatics here and there, she was intent on searching Adrien. Cat Noir jumped, for climbing in a palace, following Ladybug; hoping she would not find him — or better, since he, as a real black cat, was following her, and she knew that he was a cat, Cat Noir was hoping she would not find him, since he was behind Ladybug; but in a few moments later, she turned to Cat Noir.

«Cat Noir, are you following me?» Ladybug asked.

«L-ladybug!» he exclaimed, «I wanted to make sure you were okay…» the cat lied.

Ladybug twisted an eyebrow, not convinced, how much he said. «Go back at Chloe’s house» she said, «If I find him, I’ll be back early, or otherwise, if I don’t find him, I’ll be back… well, I don’t know exactly…».

«Ladybug…» — «Go back, I said.» — «…okay».

 

Cat Noir went back in Chloe’s house. The blond was waiting him in the principal door. «Oh, here you are!» she exclaimed, «I was worried» — « _Sorry_ , Chloe… I was searching Ladybug, and she told me to go back». Cat Noir entered in the palace, going up the stairs, sighing. Cat Noir Junior looked at him, perplexed, murmuring an “Hello”. «Please Cat Noir Junior… leave me alone…» he murmured. A few seconds later, he realized; he opened his eyes wide, shocked and at the same time happy.

«Cat Noir Junior… you said “hello”!» the cat exclaimed. She smiled and answered with a meow. Cat Noir smiled at her, trying to be happy, at least with her. «Maybe I could teach you some words» he said, raising his paw. «For example, try to say “how are you?”», but she didn’t answer, «How are you?» he repeated, «One by one, J.» Cat Noir giggled, «I’ll call you J from now, “Cat Noir Junior” is too long».

«Well, now, how much I said… try to say it one by one word» he said, «How…» — «He… meow… ho…» — «You can do it, J! How…» — «…H-how».

Cat Noir was really happy, but the “lesson” was very strange, it seemed that a cat was teaching the human to talk. After an half an hour, J could say “How are you”, and the lesson continued. In that moment, after two hours, J could say “You’re my friend”, “Nice to meet you”, “Hey”, “Ladybug”, “Cat Noir” and, unfortunately for Cat Noir, “Chloe”.

When Ladybug returned in Chloe’s house, it was ten o’clock, by that time, night. She was sad, and maybe depress. «I couldn’t found Adrien…»

Cat Noir looked down, he felt as if he had been guilty, and he was sad and depress too. «I’m really sorry for you… Ladybug». Cat Noir Junior hugged her, comfortingly. Ladybug hugged her back, almost crying. “I wonder if he’s okay… if he’s still alive…” she thought. Cat Noir looked at the scene; he was looking J and Ladybug as him and her. “Seriously we are so cute together?” he thought.

But Cat Noir was perplexed and confused. He didn’t know what to do, “say her I’m Adrien, or not…?”.

«My lady,» he said, «in your opinion, since the machine has turned me into a real cat, maybe, if I and J enter together in the machine, it will work in opposite effect? I mean: since the machine has turned me into J, and turned J into me, maybe if we enter together, I’ll turn into myself and J will turn into herself».

«Uhm… just have to try» Ladybug murmured, «But maybe tomorrow…» she said, «I must to go now, you can stay here for a night with Cat Noir Junior? Perhaps Chloe has another room for you».

«I’ll ask her» he answered, «J, bring me in your arms, please». Cat Noir Junior brings him, «Well… these are my arms, but for now are yours, okay?» he giggled, «Now we need to talk with Chloe, can you lead me to her?». J nodded, and begun to walk, for searching Chloe.

 

Meanwhile, Ladybug went back in her home, turned into Marinette, first. Obviously, they thought that Marinette was studying with Alya. She nodded at their words, and smiled, saying also “I’m so sorry I’m late” or other else.

She went in her room, and a few seconds later, Alya was calling her in the phone. Tikki came out by Marinette’s little bag, while she was responding at Alya’s call. «Hello? Alya?» she said.

«Hey, Marinette! Tomorrow you’re free?» Alya asked.

«Sorry, Alya… I’ve something to do, and I don’t know if I’ll come to school…»

«Ohw… never mind, maybe we could meet after tomorrow, you’ll come to school that day?»

«I don’t know… when I’m free I’ll tell you… sorry»

«That’s all right. See you».

The call ended here. Marinette sighed, and shortly after, she changed her clothes, by that moment, “ready” to sleep. Tikki followed her, and she positioned herself next to Marinette, giving themselves to each other goodnight.

 

The room for Cat Noir and J was very beautiful. “Well, I’m rich, but this room is not so bad, I like it” Cat Noir thought. The two lied down in the bed, giving themselves to each other goodnight… or almost.

«Goodnight, J»

«…me… meow…».

Cat Noir giggled, «Well, I’ll teach you other words tomorrow».


	3. The machine disappeared - the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The machine of body change disappeared, and Volpina got to do with this fact.  
> What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeell yes, is the final chapter ;w;  
> I never finished a story with more chapters (maybe one time, but it was an Italian fanfiction), but it was a mini-long /?/  
> well, I hope ya like it anyway ;__;

Six o’clock. The kitten – Cat Noir – got up by the bed, while he left Cat Noir Junior that she was sleeping. He went around the Chloe’s house; he saw Sabrina walking toward the Chloe’s bedroom. The girl saw the cat and smiles, softened.

«Aww, how cute are you little one!» she exclaimed, bringing the cat in her arms, carrying him to Chloe, «I didn’t know you had a cat, Chloe».

The blond girl turned toward her, perplexed, then she saw Cat Noir in her arms. With a strange smile, she said «Oooh, yes! I called him Cat Noir, like the hero» — «Really? How sweet~».

Cat Noir giggled, going off by Sabrina’s arms, returning in “his” bedroom, going toward Cat Noir Junior, trying to wake her up, with small jumps. Shortly after, Cat Noir felt that Chloe and Sabrina were going to school. Since Cat Noir Junior didn’t wake up, he decided to follow the girls, but someone blocked the way.

«Sorry Cat Noir, but you remain here! You can’t go school with me» that was Chloe, she closed the door. “Damn!” Cat Noir thought. But there was a solution: one of the windows of Chloe’s bedroom was open. He decided to escape by that window.

 

—

 

Marinette sighed, getting up by her bed, thinking at Cat Noir and Cat Noir Junior, and above all, Adrien. Like the butler said the day before, he was disappeared. Tikki looked at her, perplexed.

«Marinette, you’re okay?»

«Not at all, Tikki» she murmured, preparing to go to school.

Marinette ran toward the school, hoping that she wasn’t late… but actually she was, and the teacher yelled at her. Marinette seated next to Alya in the desk, while Nino turned toward the two girls. «You know why Adrien isn’t here?» — «No» Alya answered, «You know, Marinette?» — «I? No… is from yesterday that he’s disappeared».

Chloe turned toward Marinette, shocked, «How do you know this?!» — «Because yesterday I haven’t seen him for all the day…».

Meanwhile, Cat Noir reached the school, and he climbed toward the window of his class, seeing that he – or better, Adrien wasn’t here. «Oh, what a disaster» he murmured, «And now, if the class will find that I’m actually Cat Noir?». Cat Noir tried to thinking fast at some solutions, but nothing. He decided to enter in the school and stay in front of his class, and maybe sleeping a bit.

After hours of school, Chloe and Sabrina went off the class, without noticing Cat Noir in the ground. Marinette and Alya, together with Nino, went off the class, and they noticed Cat Noir. Alya caressed him in the head, softly. He smiled, opening his little eyes. “Alya, Marinette and Nino? And now? What should I do?”. He decided to purring, but he didn’t know that Marinette knows who was him.

But Marinette decided to bring him in her arms, caressing him, pretending that he was a real kitten instead an human hero inside a kitten’s body. On the road, when Alya and Nino left alone Marinette, Cat Noir begun to talk with her. «Marinette» he murmured. «O-oh? You can talk?» — «Well, I can explain you, actually I’m not a real kitten, I’m Cat Noir inside the cat!» she pretended to be shocked. «Really?» — «Yes… can you bring me to your house for a while?» — «I’m really sorry, but my parents don’t want animals inside home…». Cat Noir sighed, «No problem… I’ll stay with Chloe again…» - «Ladybug can’t help you?» she asked. «I don’t know where she is… I’ll search her! First Adrien disappeared, then my lady?!».

Marinette giggled, «You go to search her, I’m going home now, I’ve homework to do, see you later». The girl went toward her home, while Cat Noir begun to search Ladybug, hoping to find her. Shortly after, he saw Ladybug going in Chloe’s house, running and jumping in the houses roofs. The cat decided to follow her, running and jumping too, like a very cat.

Meanwhile, Ladybug was already in the Chloe’s living room and… she was shocked. She saw Chloe dressed like her, and Sabrina dressed like Cat Noir, and Cat Noir Junior was looking at them, smiling; and Sabrina believed that that Cat Noir was the real, but she wasn’t. «Hello there…» Ladybug said, giggling.

«Ladybug!» the three exclaimed at unison. “The cat learned to talk?” Ladybug thought, looking at Cat Noir Junior. «Where’s Cat Noir, Chloe?» Ladybug asked. «He must be in “his” bedroom… I think».

A meow made them turn towards the cat. «Oh, you’re here!» the heroine exclaimed, «I was going around Paris and the Tour Eiffel, and the machine is disappeared!».

«What?! This should not have happened!» Cat Noir exclaimed, «And now what should we do?!».

«Maybe we should check where is the machine, around all Paris, Cat Noir Junior must remain here with Chloe and Sabrina».

Ladybug and Cat Noir – that was in Ladybug’s left shoulder – went off the Chloe’s house, going around Paris, searching the machine of body change.

 

Shortly before, Lila was in the park, seated in a bench, looking at her necklace depicting a fox tale, the one was inside her akuma. She was thinking at Volpina. Volpina was Lila, Lila was Volpina. According to the girl, when her was akumatized, all was a dream.

But she remembered well when Ladybug screamed at her the shocking truth in front of Adrien. She hated Ladybug from that moment. Hatred for Ladybug was really strong, she won’t forget this.

And again in that moment, another little black butterfly was entering in her necklace, and again, _his_ voice.

«Volpina, it’s me again, _Hawk Moth_ …».

 

Ladybug and Cat Noir were still searching the machine, and shortly after – or better, maybe – Cat Noir find that. But as soon as Ladybug touched the door, the machine disappeared.

«What the heck?!» Cat Noir exclaimed.

«It’s an illusion, isn’t it?» Ladybug asked. «I see…» the cat murmured, «Illusions, eh? This remind you of something? Or better… someone?».

Few seconds of silence, and one word went off by Ladybug’s lips.

«Volpina…!»

And right after, a feminine laugh behind Ladybug and Cat Noir. «Molto intelligente, Ladybug!» she exclaimed, in her own language, continuing her evil laugh. “She just talked Italian or am I wrong?” Ladybug thought.

«What do you mean, Volpina?!» Cat Noir exclaimed, perplexed. Volpina answered with a strange sweet tone, «I mean, you’re so smart!». And then, begun the “following fight”. Volpina made some illusions of her, and Ladybug and Cat Noir were confused by them.

Ladybug seemed tired after the races in the rooftops of all the palaces. Cat Noir was worried, «Please Ladybug, hold on! Volpina wants only your weariness, don’t be deceived by all her illusions!» he exclaimed, «Use your magic yoyo for find her real figure!» — «You’re right Cat Noir, I must be strong».

After few seconds, Ladybug recovered from fatigue and tried to go near the Volpina’s illusions, hitting them and, after few minutes, she find the real Volpina. Cat Noir went down Ladybug’s left shoulder, looking at the two girls fighting.

«I guess you know well my power, am I right, Ladybug?» Volpina blocked Ladybug’s attack with her flute, holding her. «Well, now what you will do?» she giggled.

«My lady!» Cat Noir exclaimed. “Think fast, think fast, Cat!” he thought, and then he did his move. Cat Noir ran fast toward Volpina’s face, scratching her with his claws. Volpina left Ladybug and yelled from the pain.

«Leave me alone, you little--!» she exclaimed, taking Cat Noir and throwing him toward Ladybug. «Give us the machine, where is?!» the heroine asked, nervous. Volpina laughed, «According to you?» and she disappeared, making another illusion of the machine: it was in front of the Louvre museum.

«I think this is another illusion…» Ladybug murmured, «Maybe this time is a double illusion, included a trap».

«A trap you say? She can do it?» Cat Noir asked, «It’s better to be careful with her, Cat Noir».

Ladybug used the yoyo to touch the machine from a distance, and it was another illusion.

«I knew it… and now where is she?!» — «We should search he —» Cat Noir blocked. «What’s wrong?» Ladybug asked. «Over here…» the cat points next the machine. There were Volpina and… Lila. Sure it was another illusion, they thought… or not?

Ladybug decided to going here, without thinking about her theory of the trap in the machine. And shortly after, there was really a trap, and Lila disappeared with the machine, and at its spot, a rope tied Ladybug, while Cat Noir was pushed into the street.

Again, Volpina laughs with evilness. “And now take her Miraculous!” Hawk Moth said, inside her mind. «Con piacere, Hawk Moth» she said, with her own language again. Volpina approached to Ladybug, tied in the rope, that was much close.

«And now that cat can’t disturb me while I take your Miraculous, Ladybug!»

«Not for long, Volpina!» exclaimed a male voice. Volpina turned around, confused. «This voice, is Cat Noir! Where are you?!» — «Over there, Volpina!» — «Where?! Argh! You make me so mad now!».

Cat Noir Junior ran towards Volpina, with Cat Noir’s weapon in her – or better, his – hands, begun to fight with her. Meanwhile, Cat Noir thought to release Ladybug by the rope. «Thanks, Cat Noir» she murmured, running toward Volpina while was fighting with Cat Noir Junior, and clutched her, taking her necklace and destroying it, releasing the butterfly.

«You’ve done enough harm again, little Akuma» she said, «Time to deevilize!» exclaimed right after, taking the butterfly, «Gotcha!» and after she release it, «Bye-bye little butterfly».

 

« _Miraculous Ladybug!_ »

 

Ladybug and Cat Noir, together with Cat Noir Junior, decided to research the machine, and then, they find it.

«Yeah! Now you can return to normal» the heroine said. The two entered in the machine, closing the door. Shortly after, they went off the machine.

«Wow…» Cat Noir murmured, «Being a real cat was so shocking but at the same time… really beautiful», Cat Noir Junior purred at him, she was happy to have that experience as a human. «Well… I really want to take home Cat Noir Junior but… I don’t know…».

«Maybe you can have a “cat-date”» Ladybug giggled. «That’s a great idea!» Cat Noir exclaimed, «J, do you want to encounter me in the Eiffel Tower sometime?». The kitten nodded, understanding him and purring.

«You’re so sweet!».

 

The day after, Adrien returned at school. Marinette was happy, fortunately he had not experienced nothing bad. But she didn’t know that he was all time with her, and above all, _she doesn’t know that he’s all time with her_.


End file.
